Cyclome
"OoooolEEEEEEH! (Translation: Take...THIS!)" ~ Cyclome's catchphrase when firing his Ozone Beam. Cyclome is a Doamhed from planet Circulitus who serves the Irken Empire. He originally guarded the same house as Tigriton & Midget Skeleton, but changed locations when he was officially recruited by the empire. Appearance Cyclome's body is nearly identical to that of a Human, but his head is what differs greatly. Like all Doamheds, Cyclome's head is a gigantic half-sphere, almost reaching out past his shoulders. In the middle of his head is his multi-purpose organ, with an eye in the middle, & multiple smaller holes surrounding it that act as his mouth, ears, & nostrils. All of them glow a lime green color when he fires his signature Ozone Beam. Cyclome usually wears a green t-shirt with the Irken Empire's insignia on it, accompanied by a pair of black jeans. Other outfits would include a blue coat or a brown shirt with green horizontal stripes. History To be added Personality Cyclome is careful, yet determined; silly, yet serious. He does what he can to make things good for everyone he cares about. Like several characters on the show, he likes dank memes. When Cyclome is enraged, his entire body (as well as surroundings) emits a glow as he amplifies his voice to a roaring volume. Doamheds are known for hitting their head 5 times to express their anger. He also speaks in Singularity, a language where all you say is one sound or word & it has different subtitles depending on what you're actually saying. The varying words that Singularity-speaking people count as different accents. Every Doamhed speaks Singularity, & their accent is Ovolian. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Doamhed Strength: While his physical strength has yet to be shown full force, Cyclome is far stronger than the average Human. Doamhed Speed: As seen in both of the Easter specials he was in, Cyclome has been shown to be quite fast. He can cover great distances rather quickly. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Cyclome can sustain a good amount of damage in battle. * Armored Cranium: Like all Doamheds, Cyclome's head is comprised of a thick skull, which is extremely durable. Multi-Purpose Organ: Another trait shared by his species, Cyclome has a special organ that carries out multiple functions. On his face you can see an orifice consisting of 8 holes, each serving a different purpose. With it, he can see, smell, hear, consume liquids, & store energy. Special Powers Radiokinesis: Cyclome can manipulate ultraviolet radiation for both biological & combative purposes. * Radiation Absorption: Cyclome has the natural ability to absorb UV radiation, & can store it in his body for later usage, or use it to make himself stronger. * Ultraviolet Spectrum Vision: Cyclome can manipulate UV radiation to see things that would be impossible for most people to see. This power allows him identify fingerprints, traces of blood, & bodily fluids, see clearly underwater, & can even see colors that Humans' can't. * Ozone Beam: This is Cyclome's signature move; a powerful focused lazer comprised of UV radiation that is somehow lime green in color. It has enough force destroy enchanted objects, take down the Bootleg in one shot, & even shoot down Radiant Man & Cauldron Head. It gets its name from the ozone layer, which absorbs ultraviolet radiation, just like Cyclome does. Wrath Empowerment: When Cyclome gets angry, he becomes stronger & more powerful, albeit less focused. * Angry Glow: Combining his anger with his radioactive powers, Cyclome can emit a unique type of background radiation that manifests in rays of energy surrounding him & his environment. It can also be used to protect himself to an extent. * Voice Amplification: When angered, Cyclome can raise his voice to a distorted volume. Dank Meme Empowerment: For some reason, dank memes can make Cyclome a bit stronger, as well as giving him an ecstatic feeling. Teleportation: By waving his arms in a goofy fashion, Cyclome can teleport great distances. When he disappears & reappears, he emits a bright white flash. Weaknesses While Cyclome's armored head may be useful during combat, it can still be damaged with enough force. He is also weak to magic & magical weapons, like Stupid Handy Mandy's Warhammer or Dangerous Man's Pain Train. For some reason, Cyclome has no defense against them. Trivia * Cyclome, Bassinator, Palladius, & Eb'Marah are the only characters in the series (so far) who speak Singularity. * His Ozone Beam uses a sound effect from the Godzilla movies. * In The Third Weirdest Easter Special Ever, Cyclome frustratingly mentions that every Easter special in this series is filmed when there's bad weather outside. To be more specific, in the first special, it was unexpectedly snowy at the end, in the second one, it ranged from mildly windy to very windy outside, & in the third special, it was both snowy & windy. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Aliens Category:Doamheds Category:Weirdos Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Male Category:Dank Category:Guardians Category:Irken Empire Category:Minions Category:Radiohazards Category:SBB Participants